1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to portable computers and, particularly, to a portable computer with an adjustable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 15, a typical portable computer 1 includes a display 2 and a main body 3 connected to the display 2 by a pivot 4. A keyboard, a central process unit (CPU) and a hard disk (HD) (not shown) are assembled inside the main body 3. Two legs 5 are retractably mounted on two sides of the bottom of the main body 3.
When the portable computer 1 is in use, the main body 3 is supported by the two legs 5 to be tilted relative to a desktop 6. Therefore, this makes it more convenient for typing. However, if the two legs 5 slip or malfunction, the main body 3 of the portable computer 1 may fall on the desktop 6 and internal components of the portable computer 1, such as the hard disk, may be damaged.
Therefore, what is needed, is to provide a portable computer, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.